


A Dream Come True

by Thedrsgirl



Category: 10th Doctor - Fandom, David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrsgirl/pseuds/Thedrsgirl
Summary: The Doctor comes to find an old companion who's been having some interesting dreams. He wants to help them come true...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fantasy I had about the 10th Doctor. It does get pretty full on. I've posted the first few bits, but if you want more, please let me know :) I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thank you xxx

Seren sighed, and tried to concentrate on driving. Nothing had been the same since the Doctor had dropped her off. She hadn’t wanted to go, but some part of her knew she needed a break. Not because of him. Well, not directly. It was her. Her imagination really. It was getting carried away, and she hadn’t been sure if she could contain it much more. If he’d looked at her with those brown eyes one more time, she was pretty sure she’d jump on him. And he had no idea. She’d travelled with him for a good couple of years, and she’d gained so much confidence, so much experience, she’d found a new set of fantasies replacing the old ones. And these were darker, involving a male partner being dominant over her, holding her down, almost forcing her to do things. And she’d loved it. They’d been to a planet where the residents were very ‘open’, and seeing couples being together in the street where anyone could join in, had given her some ideas.   
And those ideas had, in time, involved the Doctor. Not intentionally, granted, but one day he’d caught her before she’d fallen when the TARDIS had been in flight, and his hand had landed on her breast. It was only for a minute, and she doubted he’d even noticed, but suddenly he had become a face in her dreams, doing things to her that she’d never thought of before.   
So, before her imagination became reality, and she ruined their relationship for ever, she’d asked him to drop her off for a couple of months. She’d said she needed a little bit of peace. He let it go, though seemed a bit upset. She’d stepped out, and hoped that it would be a case of ‘out of sight, out of mind’, but if anything, he’d become even more forceful, even more dominant.   
‘So- have you had enough time away yet?’  
‘WOAH!’ Seren swerved in shock, recovering her control over the car seconds before she hit the embankment. ‘Where did you… How did you?! What??’ she glanced to her left, and gaped at the figure who had suddenly appeared in the passenger seat. His deep brown eyes twinkled with amusement, his brown hair sticking up in absurd angles and his pinstriped suit a little dishevelled. Seren took a deep breath and tried again. ‘Where did you come from and how the hell did you get into my car?!!’   
He grinned again. ‘Ah. Clever trick of the TARDIS. See?’ he gestured into her back seat, and she nearly crashed the car again as she saw the inside of the Doctor’s time machine in the back of her Ford KA. She slowed down, and pulled into a layby, trying to control her shaking hands. Turning the engine off, she turned and looked at her friend, trying to look angry, but so happy to see him. And irritatingly, he knew it.   
‘So. Coming?!’   
‘I can’t! I’m on my way somewhere, and I can’t just leave my car on the side of the road!’  
‘Well, don’t go anywhere, take your car home, and then we’ll go! I’ll meet you there!’  
‘I can’t!’  
‘Ah, but you’re already doing it!’ He winked, and Seren realised she’d turned her car around and was already on her way home.   
‘How… oh forget it! It’s not the only reason. Like I said, I’ve got somewhere to be, and besides…’ she stopped, cursing her mouth and hoping he hadn’t noticed. No such luck.  
‘Besides what?!’   
‘Nothing. Besides nothing.’ She was almost home. Ridiculously, she would end up going with him, because she couldn’t resist travelling with him. She looked out of the window, and tried to concentrate again. The Doctor leaned in, close to her ear.   
‘Tell me what it is?’  
Seren closed her eyes briefly, as she felt his breath on her neck. There was something about his breath that was getting to her. She’d met Captain Jack once, and he’d muttered something about 51st century pheromones. Maybe there was something in that?  
‘Besides…’ she stopped and tried to stop her mouth from talking but it didn’t work. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you and me.’  
The Doctor was still leaning into her neck, and spoke deep into her ear again. ‘You and me what?’  
‘You and me. Oh please don’t make me say it.’ She glanced into his eyes and saw something she hadn’t seen there before.  
‘Say it.’ His voice was deep, seductive and velvet.   
‘You. Fucking me.’ She blushed crimson, and pulled into her driveway before stopping the car and closing her eyes.   
His fingers stroked the side of her face slowly. Her breathing became erratic. ‘What else? It’s more than that, isn’t it?’ He kissed the nape of her neck, still touching her cheek slowly.   
‘I…’ she hesitated, worried at the reaction.   
‘Say it.’ His voice was more insistent, stronger. She almost couldn’t believe it was his. ‘Don’t make me ask again.’  
‘I… I want you to take control. Fuck me. Use me. Hold me down and abuse me.’ Her eyes were still closed, and she was breathing very heavily now. His lips were tracing the curve of her neck, his fingers trailing down her arm, making goose bumps appear. Without her noticing, the Doctor had moved into the back of the car, and undone her seatbelt. His arm slid around her waist, and she could feel his strength as he began to manoeuvre her into the TARDIS. She slid into the back of the car, her legs feeling like jelly. The Doctor smiled to himself as he supported her walking into the TARDIS and shut the door. He let her sit for a minute while he set the ship in motion and then turned to face her. Her eyes were still shut, her legs slightly splayed and her shirt undone at the top. She looked beautiful and he’d never wanted her more. He grinned again, and prepared himself for the part he was about to play.  
‘Stand up.’ His voice was hard enough to get her attention and she opened her eyes, looking at him in surprise. He raised one eyebrow when she didn’t move. ‘I’ve already said not to make me ask twice. Last chance.’ Something in his voice made her start, and she stood, unsure of what to do. He nodded. ‘Take off your clothes.’  
‘Doctor..’ she started, but he interrupted her.  
‘TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF.’ He repeated, anger flashing in his eyes. She still hadn’t quite got it yet, but she was getting there. He hoped the anger wasn’t over doing it, but he needed to show her that he wanted this, and that he would be everything she had been dreaming about.   
Slowly, she began to unbutton her shirt, dropping it onto the floor, before undoing her bra strap and letting that fall to. She kicked off her shoes, and undid her jeans, stepping out of them and her underwear at the same time. She stood in the console room, surprised she wasn’t shivering. The Doctor noted the confusion in her face, and smiled, looking her up and down, lust evident in his eyes. ‘I turned the heat up. Raise your arms.’ She did so, and nothing happened. ‘Tiptoes.’ The Doctor instructed, fishing his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. As Seren moved, she realised she could touch some tubing hanging from the ceiling. At a buzz from the screwdriver, the tubes wound around her arms, keeping her fixed to the ceiling, on her tiptoes, totally naked. Seren’s eyes opened wide at her predicament. ‘Doctor, let me go!’  
He laughed. ‘Oh no. You see, I’ve wanted this for a long time, wanted you for a long time.’ She made to interrupt him, but he silenced her with a look. ‘See, I’ve got dream recorders in the bedrooms, just in case, and every now and then, I check them, to make sure no foreign mind has taken over. And then I looked at yours. Your dreams.’ He watched as the blush started at her cheeks and spread down her body. ‘And then, I got addicted to seeing what you were dreaming. And then I appeared in your dreams. Doing all of those things you’d been dreaming about. And when I took you to that planet- deliberately by the way- your imagination got even more vivid. And I couldn’t resist. I set the TARDIS to spin when I knew you were off balance so I could have an excuse to touch you. Did you think it was all coincidence? Did you think it was accident??’ She could see the smile, the almost mocking expression on his face. But there was something else, something behind the mocking, behind the anger. Something that told her it was okay, that this was safe. She shivered in anticipation. The Doctor continued. ‘And then I realised that you’d been a very bad companion. You’ve been thinking about things you shouldn’t. So, I decided you needed to be punished.’  
‘But, Doctor, ple..’  
‘BE QUIET! Did I tell you to talk?’ again the anger, but Seren had realised that it wasn’t true anger. She almost smiled, but remembered herself in time. She bit her lip, and tried to look ashamed. The Doctor smiled grimly. He was enjoying this a little more than he was expecting. Maybe the Master had had some of the right ideas? Not with destroying worlds, obviously, but he’d always exuded this sort of hidden possibility, something that the Doctor had always wondered about. And now he knew. Power was heady stuff, used in the right way, and he’d finally found it. He walked behind Seren, and trailed a long finger down her back, enjoying the goose bumps that formed once again. He was tall enough to be the same height as her extended body, and leant in to talk deep into her ear as he had in the car, lowering his voice to resonate deep into her body. ‘You need to be punished.’ Those 5 words had the effect he desired. A quiver went down her entire body and her head fell back onto his shoulder. He began to kiss her neck as he had done before. She began to moan, and the Doctor looked up to check his carefully positioned cameras were doing their jobs. Winking at one, he stepped back slightly, ignoring the whimper of disappointment from Seren’s lips. ‘This is a punishment, slave.’ He grinned at the effect of his words as another shiver hit her body. Standing back, he raised his hand, and slapped her hard on the backside. Even on tiptoes, she managed to jump, and a hand print raised on her fair skin. She cried out, and the Doctor smiled. ‘Now, now. None of that. Count them, no screaming. If you do it right, I’ll stop at 10.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor continues his fun

He slapped again, and heard Seren gasp out a ‘One.’   
‘Good girl!’ He continued, listening to her trying desperately to keep up. Each slap created images of his long fingers, imprinted on her arse and thighs. Each slap made her body sway, and Seren was trying hard not to tense up, knowing it would hurt. She didn’t think he was holding much back, and could feel the heat with each contact. ‘Ei..eight.’ she said, and then caught her breath. That was wrong. She’d lost count. And she hadn’t even done it deliberately. She wondered for a split second if he’d noticed. And then a dark chuckle in her ear told her the answer. ‘Oh dear. I think you’ll find that was number seven. We’ll have to start again.’ Another chuckle. He was really enjoying himself. Seren tried desperately to remember what some of her more explicit dreams had been about, but lost her train of thought when something altogether harder than his hand hit her already sore flesh. She nearly screamed, but managed to control herself and call out ‘One’ just in time. The Doctor was impressed, and twirled the ping pong bat in his hand. He’d not put his full strength into the slap, but he hadn’t left too much off, and the paddle had given him a bit of extra zing. But Seren had had the ability to rise over it. He decided to give her a bit of praise, remind her it wasn’t all bad and that she had more to look forward to. ‘Good girl. You’re learning. Keep going, and I can stop the punishment. Let’s get to ten this time, shall we?’ Another slap followed, then another, Seren keeping up with her counting, the Doctor generously giving her a few seconds to catch her breath before she spoke. After a couple of minutes, she shakily reached ten, her arms screaming in pain as she tried to keep her body on tiptoes, the tubing holding her in place giving her little help. The Doctor sat back in the chair behind her, admiring the pattern of red across her body. He’d aimed the paddle between his hand prints, and her entire backside was bright red. He could feel the heat radiating from her, and grinned. Then frowned. Seren’s head was slumped forwards, and he thought he’d heard a sob. What if he’d hurt her? What if she hadn’t wanted this? He moved around in front of her, concern on his face. Then he caught himself. If she did want this, and he gave her his normal self, it would spoil it. He’d have to play this right. He tightened his jaw, grabbed her chin, and forced her head up. There were tears in her eyes, but they weren’t angry, or even upset. She was almost glowing and he could sense her happiness beneath the pain. She was enjoying herself. He was glad he’d kept the part up. Catching her eye, he nodded approvingly. ‘Well done. You’ve proved yourself worthy.’ He disappeared behind her again, and she felt a cooling sensation on her battered body. The sound of the sonic screwdriver whirred. He’d obviously found a new setting. Or made one. The pain receded a little, but not enough to make her forget it had happened. As the sonic cooled, she became aware of another sensation. Her pussy was dripping. She was more aroused than she’d ever been, and all the Doctor had done so far was spank her. The new dominating side to him was exactly how she’d dreamed, and as she hung from the pipes, she wondered if he’d been taking notes when he watched her dreams. And for that matter, what else he’d been doing. The sonic stopped, and the Doctor stepped in front of her once more. She remembered to drop her head again, playing the reluctant toy. She was impressed with how he’d taken on the domination side of things. He was turning her on so much just by lowering his voice and treating her like dirt. While she had been away from him, she had wondered what was wrong with her. What sort of person liked to be treated like this? But there was something about the loss of power, giving herself completely to someone else, that was intoxicating.   
The Doctor meanwhile, had been watching her, enjoying her naked body and her obvious submission. He reached out a hand and caressed her breasts. She moaned softly at his touch, his long fingers dancing over her skin. She was enjoying the feeling so much, she forgot what was going on. He allowed her to feel the pleasure for a few seconds, before he took one nipple between his fingers and twisted hard. She opened her eyes in shock, screaming loudly for a split second until he covered her mouth with his, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth. He kissed her hard, his left hand winding into her short hair, pulling it sharply, feeling her gasp into his mouth whilst still twisting her nipple with the other hand. The pain was intense, and brought home the pleasure of the kiss, which was still going. He pulled back slightly, pulling her bottom lip in his teeth and biting slightly. When he released her, she rocked slightly on her toes, breathing heavily, her chest heaving attractively.   
The Doctor was beginning to struggle himself. Seren was clearly finding it hard to recover, and he knew she was desperate to come. But he closed his eyes for a brief second and controlled his urge to fuck her where she hung. When he opened them again, she had lifted her head, and was looking a little defiant. He recognised the look. When they were travelling together, it usually meant she was about to say something cheeky, or take the piss out of him. In this context, it could only mean she wanted more. He lifted an eyebrow, something he knew from her dreams she found very attractive. He waited for her to say something to get herself in trouble.   
‘Is that the best you’ve got?’  
He laughed, and stepped back to her body, both hands reaching for her nipples. His eyes glinted evilly, as he twisted hard. Staring into her eyes, he lowered his voice again and with a particularly vicious twist, snarled, ‘I haven’t even started yet, slave. And you will refer to me as Sir. Or you will suffer the consequences.’ He twisted again, then grabbed her breasts hard enough to form hand prints on her flesh again. The Doctor lowered his mouth and bit down on her chest, raining bite marks along with his hand prints. Realising that Seren wasn’t reacting, or at least wasn’t allowing herself to, he bit hard, almost drawing blood. As expected, she screamed. He stood, smiling. ‘Now. What were you saying?’ her head had rolled back, and he examined the damage to her breasts as he waited for her answer. Then he frowned and twisted her nipple, forcing her head to come forwards, her face contorted with pain and pleasure. ‘I said, what were you saying? You know I don’t ask twice.’  
He continued to roll her nipple between his fingers as she gasped for an answer. ‘I’m sorry.’ The defiant look was still in her eyes, willing him to be harder. The Doctor complied, twisting hard, and smiling cruelly. ‘What?’ Seren screamed again. ‘I’m sorry SIR!’   
‘That’s better.’ The Doctor said, satisfied. ‘Now toy. Look at me.’ Seren opened her eyes and lost herself in his dark brown eyes, that were gleaming with pleasure, lust and love of her and the role he was playing. ‘Whatever happens now, you are NOT allowed to cum. Do you understand slave?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘This is your last warning. Yes WHAT?’ The Doctor could see she was trying to decide whether to be good or not. Curiosity won out. She obviously wanted to know what else he had in store rather than focusing just on the punishment.  
‘Yes sir.’   
‘Good. That’s better. Remember- if you cum, it will not be good for you.’  
That said, he lifted her legs, placed them over his shoulders and lowered his head to her now soaking cunt. Before tasting her, he kept his face in front of her, breathing in her scent, and driving her wild as his breath tickled her pussy lips. He waited, blowing gently over her lips, sending her into a frenzy. She moved her hips, trying to get him to lick her. He held her hips steady, preventing her movement. She groaned in frustration, and knew he was deliberately provoking her, and knew what he wanted. Seren tried desperately not to give in, to give him what he wanted but he kept going, stopping her from moving and waited patiently for her to speak.  
‘Okay. I give in. Please, please Sir. Lick me.’ The Doctor raised his eyebrows, grinned and dipped his head, licking from the bottom of her cunt to the top, before biting her clit hard, enjoying the sound of her gasp as she tried to stop yet another scream from leaving her mouth. The Doctor began to lick her pussy with abandon, feeling her body tremble from the pressure. He fucked her with his long tongue, tasting her juices, and enjoying the sensation of her internal muscles tensing around him. He knew his ministrations would make her come, and was looking forward to punishing her. Seren seemed to be doing well at resisting, so he reached down with one hand, and shoved a finger into her cunt to join his tongue. He deliberately pushed in hard, and as deep as possible, and was rewarded with a cry when he added another 3 fingers. He began to forcibly fuck her, whilst simultaneously suck her clit harder and harder. She was struggling more and more, and he doubled his efforts, willing her to come, to give him the excuse. Suddenly, her body could cope no longer, and The Doctor tasted her juices as she came hard in his mouth. He sucked slowly, removing his fingers from her, and lowered her legs from his shoulders. Seren’s body trembled with the force of her orgasm, her blue eyes closed and her head thrown backwards. The Doctor reached up and pushed his cum soaked fingers into her mouth. ‘Suck.’ He said, his dominant persona taking over. Seren licked his fingers clean, and opened her eyes. His one eyebrow was raised, and he was clearly angry. ‘What did I tell you not to do slave?’  
‘You told me not to have an orgasm, Sir.’ She replied. There was no need to wind him up. She was already going to get the punishment she wanted, and was happy to play the meek submissive. The question was- what form was the punishment going to take?   
He lifted his arm, sonic screwdriver in hand, and released her from the pipes. She dropped to her feet, and he slipped his arm around her to stop her falling briefly, before dropping her to the floor on her knees. His coat was on the floor, giving her something to cushion her skin. She sat back on her heels and remembered to keep her eyes down. The Doctor stepped behind her, and rested a hand briefly on her head. He stroked down, and she shivered again. The Time Lord moved his hands to her shoulders, and pulled her arms behind her back. With one hand he secured both of hers, using his second to pull his tie from around his neck. Watching her bowed head, he tied her hands with her tie, waiting for a reaction. She smiled at the floor, but didn’t allow herself to look up. It was getting harder to concentrate, but her orgasm had helped focus her mind.   
The Doctor moved around in front of her. He tilted her head up a little way, enough to be eye level with his crotch. She could see the outline of his cock straining in his trousers, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Suddenly she knew what the punishment was going to be.  
The Time Lord began to undo his shirt, and threw his jacket onto the seat behind him. The shirt went the same way. When he was half naked, he began to undo his trousers slowly, making sure her eyes were on his every movement. As he dropped his trousers, he revealed his huge erection, which bobbed invitingly in front of her face. She opened her mouth involuntarily. He grinned at her reaction. Without waiting to see if she was ready, he pushed his cock deep into her mouth, down her throat as far as he could. He felt her gag reflex, and pulled back a little, before forcing himself into her once more. Her arms strained, wanting to hold him, gain a little control, but his tie was preventing it. He wrapped his hands in her hair, and pushed the back of her head, forcing himself deeper and deeper. She sucked as hard as she could, trying to concentrate on breathing through her nose. He pushed harder, seemingly oblivious to her struggles as he used her mouth. His need was greater than hers now, and he wanted to come so badly, it almost hurt. She didn’t have a great deal of choice but to allow him to use her.   
The Doctor was starting to lose control. He began to thrust harder into her mouth, enjoying the way her mouth was stretched around him, and the feeling of her sucking him dry. He felt a surge of pleasure as his orgasm overtook him, and he shot his cum into the back of her throat. Seren’s eyes widened as she struggled to swallow it all, especially as he had refused to move his cock from her, and she had no breathe left. The Doctor waited until he was sure she’d swallowed every drop before he pulled out of her mouth, leaving her gasping on the floor. Seren took deep breaths, blinking the tears from her eyes. She knew she had to keep her newly acquired submissive side, and remembered to keep her head down. The Doctor grinned, and raised her head. ‘Good. Well done pet. You’ve done well.’ Seren glowed, basking in his praise, but knowing that, inside, she wanted more punishment. Her eyes dropped for a split second to his cock which was still rock hard, despite his orgasm. She looked shocked and gazed into his face. He chuckled low, and bent to whisper in her ear ‘Time Lord, pet. One just doesn’t do it.’  
Seren felt a pulse of desire throb through her soaked cunt, and the Doctor chuckled at the sight of her closing her eyes, and opening her mouth in need. He could see her juices running down her thighs, and some had trickled onto his coat. He sighed loudly, exaggerating it, so she would understand he was cross with her. Instantly, she was out of her imagination, and back in the part, her head down, waiting for judgement. She wondered what she’d done wrong, and tried not to fidget too much, although her arms were straining in their bonds.   
The Doctor moved behind her and pulled her to her feet roughly. He pulled his coat up and waved it in front of her face. ‘Look what you’ve done! Bad pet!’ he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up. She could see her juices glistening on the fabric, and realised why he was finding fault this time. Once again, she was impressed with how easily he was finding this transference from the Doctor she knew to Sir.   
‘Sorry Sir.’ She tried desperately for contrite, but the Doctor wasn’t having any of it.   
‘Not good enough. Don’t move.’ He dropped his coat on the console and stepped away from her, and picked something up. Moving back, he tilted her head up slightly, and dropped another tie over her head. She took the opportunity to look into his eyes, basking in the warmth she found there, even as he continued to abuse her. The Doctor tightened the knot on the tie, ensuring that Seren could breathe, but gave it a tug, to check it was doing its job. Seren stepped forward, almost into his chest and he smiled. Before she could speak, he turned and pulled on the tie, pulling her after him. She kept her face down, and followed his bare feet as he walked through the TARDIS, wondering where he was taking her.  
Her eyes followed the pattern of the TARDIS floor, which changed from a sort of plastic, cold and hard, to a fuzzy carpet, soft beneath her feet. They took a left, a right, two more lefts and straight on at a junction before Seren totally lost where she was. The Doctor’s pace had picked up, but now slowed again. She could make out doors to both sides, but they stopped at none. After several minutes of being pulled along by the tie, her naked body still radiating heat. The Doctor could feel her need for him, with every fibre of his being. His two hearts beat faster as he reached the door he’d been aiming for. He hadn’t been in there for a long time. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time, but when he opened the door, it was like he’d never been away. He grinned.  
He turned, and grabbed the scarf he’d left hanging to the inside door handle the last time he’d been there. As he lifted it to her face, he caught her gaze for a few minutes. Blue eyes met brown, and pleasure shone in both. She trusted him beyond anything he could have imagined. He let the love and the trust flash in his eyes, so she knew anything that happened wouldn’t be beyond her abilities, and tied the scarf around her eyes.  
Instantly she was plunged into darkness. A shiver zipped down her spine, and she could feel her nipples get harder in response.


End file.
